One Drunken Night
by X-otic
Summary: Hijackunzel - A birthday bash thrown with friends is the best thing that Hiccup could ask for, especially since he just got dumped by his girlfriend. Knowing he's been in a rut because of her, Jack and Rapunzel try to get his mind off of it. But sometimes, 'fun' times blur lines that lead to a rather interesting predicament. (Drabble Series)
1. Every Word

"Another round!"

The table cheered, Jack laughed as the waitress nodded and headed back to the bar for the fourth time that night. Everyone was still babysitting their drinks while taking tequila shots. It had started a couple hours ago, a mix of socializing and playing pool with a celebratory drink for the birthday boy.

Hiccup had turned twenty-three and all his friends from the university were at the local pub, downing drinks and gossiping. Not that he really had tons of friends, but it was enough for how loud everyone got. There was Merida, Flynn, Jack and Rapunzel, Anna and Kristoff. He looked at the happy couple and felt his heart sink a bit even in his drunken haze.

"Oh, no. I know that face." Flynn said, staring at the boy who looked at his…what did Jack order him again? Liquid marijuana? Whatever that was.

"Theres no face." Hiccup replied, but it was too late. Everyone had heard him and turned to stare at the birthday boy.

"Yer thinkin' about Astrid ag'n, huh?" Merida said. Hiccup gave her a look despite her accurate call.

"Oh Hiccup!" Rapunzel cooed, throwing her arms around the brunette, pulling him to her chest in a comforting hug. She smelled of flowers and alcohol. He was pretty sure that Rapunzel sucked at holding her liquor, but then again most of them did.

"Punz, Im fine." Hiccup mumbled, pushing her away. Everyone at the table gave him a good hard look. Before anyone had the chance to comment the waitress walked over with another set of tequila shots and chasers.

The attention was taken off him for the moment as everyone grabbed their fifth shot with their chaser, all differing on the person. Jack, Kristoff and Flynn had no chaser because they were seeing who could better 'man up', Merida has a sprite, Anna had a coke, and Rapunzel was armed with lime wedges. Hiccup had his drink, it was already sweet enough but he was sure he was going to get alcohol poisoning

"To Haddock! Forever may he bail us out of trouble!" Jack called, holding his shot up.

"To Haddock!" they called while Hiccup grinned. Everyone downed the shot, before slamming it down on the table with a crescendo of thumps before every reached for their chasers to take the burn away.

Everyone's cheeks were rosy and eyes were swimming. Only Kristoff and Flynn looked like they could do one more shot before they were down for the count. They were broader than Jack and Hiccup. The girls were done way before all of the guys. Anna and Merida were gossiping about Kristoff and her sex life. Flynn and Kristoff were too busy arguing about the recent football game. Jack was whispering to Rapunzels ear as she giggled, letting him run his hand up and down her bare thigh. Without the liquor in her system she would've told him that it wasn't the place or time and blushed, but as far as liquid courage went, Rapunzel seemed to have grown a backbone. Or a serious case of 'not giving a fuck'.

Hiccup was forced to retreat back to his rather depressing thoughts about his ex-girlfriend. He first started dating Astrid at the beginning of junior year at the university. She was beautiful, strong willed and smart. She was everything he wanted and she had actually gone out on a date with him. He wasn't used to women liking him even three years after high school. They had dated for sixth months and he was having the time of his life. He treated her like a princess and made sure she wanted for nothing.

But it turns out that women didn't like that. She ended dumping him because he was too nice. She had left him and he spent the night breaking dishes numbly and watching romantic comedies with Rapunzel. Jack, his roommate, wanted to take him out and get his mind off of it but he knew that if he went out and drank, he'd find his way to Astrid's dorm, asking for a drunken second chance.

It's only been two months since that happened and here couples surrounded him and he never felt lonelier.

A small giggle had his attention on the couple next to him, Jack nibbling on Rapunzel's ear while she laughed and whispered back at him. He was never like Jack. Maybe that's why Astrid dumped him. He wasn't adventurous in sex. Hell, he lost his virginity when he was a freshman in college! It wasn't like he had a lot of experience. Sure, Astrid and him had sex regularly but wasn't anything super dangerous or interesting. It was sex, making love. Because he loved her.

That giggle made his eye twitch. He used to be in love with Rapunzel. He would be jealous of Jack who seemed to have her attention even when they had just started at the school. She was their next-door neighbor when they lived in the dorms. Both of them were smitten yet she had chosen Jack and they had been dating for three years now. Yeah, he was jealous of his best friend.

"I want to go home." He was slurring his words already.

All eye were on him again.

"Aw, come on man! Its only midnight! The –hic- night just started!" Flynn said with a grin.

Merida reached over from the other side of him and put her arm around his shoulder. For a Scott who supposedly could hold her liquor, she was seemed to be more drunk than the rest of them. The red head pouted,

"Aye don wan' ta goe hoomee." Her accent was so thick when she drank that it took everyone a good minute to decipher what she had said.

"Shut up, fire crotch, your so drunk right now." Jack smirked; his words were a bit slurred but not much. His cheeks were bright red on his pale face though. The Scott growled at him, mumbling scottish slang under her breath that no one understood.

"Why do you want to go home, bud?" Kristoff asked as Anna leaned against his arm, closing her eyes. Probably trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"Because.." he started. The hazy feeling in his head mulled over the excuse he wanted to give and replaced it with his actual thoughts, "Because I miss Astrid and this isn't fun when everyone as someone and I don't."

The faces of the fellow group all fell slightly. They knew how hard it was on Hiccup, being dumped for doing nothing wrong. Flynn leaned forward and clapped a hand on his shoulder,

"Hey I don't have anyone, you're not—"

"Look at you, you could go home with any girl here. Lets try not to act that sympathetic to my cause here." Hiccup replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hiccup, don't think like that." Rapunzel said placing a hand on his, "Any girl was

lucky to have you. Astrid was just a..a bitch." her pout and furrowed brow had everyone starring at her with wide eyes. Even Anna jumped up and gasped.

"Punz, did you just cuss?" Jack asked with a grin. Rapunzel never cussed, ever.

The blonde blinked innocently and looked around at her friends, "Did I?"

A grin broke across his lips, despite his past thoughts. His mood lifted and he let out a laugh. The laugh was insistent and took over, tears coming to his eyes and he was unable to stop. The entire table began to laugh as well.

"I can't believe" Flynn had to take a breath, "you said that!"

"I don't think she really—" Hiccup started.

Rapunzel put a finger to his lips, stopping his words as her hazy green eyes met his with an adorable pout. He wasn't sure if his cheeks felt warm from the booze or having her so close to him.

"No, I meant it. I meant every word." she said stubbornly, "Astrid never deserved you."

He let a real smile curl to his lips, pursing them against her finger.

"Thanks, Rapunzel."


	2. We Are Young

"Tonighttttt!"

Three voices, mostly out of tune, sang into the darkness of the night without only the street lamps as their guide back to their apartment. Jack and Hiccup had lived together since freshman year but moved out of the dorms and to a large apartment just off campus. It paid off to have a mayor for a father, and while Hiccup didn't enjoy taking money from him, the apartment was needed.

"We are younggg! So let's set the world on fi-reeeee!"

The free hung on each other with the pretty blonde in her pink dress swayed in the middle of the two boys. She giggled at their bad singing at one in the morning, dogs parked at them while they drunkenly made their way to the entrance of the complex. Shoes tripped, bodies swayed, giggles commenced and each had a permanent stain of red across their cheeks.

Luckily the two of them lived on the first floor and they were able to hobble themselves over to the bright red door with the golden numbers on the front. Jack pulled away to pick out his keys from his pocket, "We can burn brighterrr!" he sang by himself off key. Rapunzel pulled Hiccup into an odd dance as she laughed,

"—then the sunnnnn!" the two friends sang back.

All three college students burst through the door as soon as it opened, welcoming the comfort of the apartment like an open embrace. Jack walked himself to the couch and plopped down as Hiccup closed the door behind them, concentrating way too hard to lock it correctly with the way his world moved oddly. Both men took big breaths with smiles on their face, the warm spring air was almost hot on their skin the way the tequila set fire to their insides. Jack kicked off his shoes and laid back on the couch, one leg up on the cushions. Hiccup leaned against the door and ran a hand through his hair. Both male eyes looked toward the girl who was swaying her hips and singing still in the semi darkness of their living area.

"I know that I'm, all that you got…" she sang in tune with a smile. She tripped over her own feet and bit and giggled, "I guess that I, just thought! We could find new ways to fall apart." Her blonde hair swayed as her hands went to the small straps of her sundress. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks red and her coordination was off but she was able to push down those straps and give a shimmy before the fabric fell around her ankles.

"—But our friends are back, so let's raise a cup!" she giggled stepping out of her shoes, leaving the small pile behind. She walked toward Jack's room, knowing in her hazy state that that's where she was meant to sleep.

The boys watched her with smiles and laughs at her antics, though their testosterone played at the edges of their thoughts. She only wore her white lace bikini style underwear and matching strapless white bra, her golden hair cascading down her back. They took notice of her curves, the way her waist went in and her hips flared out. Her pert backside was round and full, moving to the music that she could only hear in her head.

"—cause I found someone to carry me homeeee!" she said and skipped into the darkness of the open bedroom door.

Jack was the first to move, sitting up with a grin as he walked toward the bedroom, tripping over the coffee table on his way. Hiccup watching, sill leaning against the door like an outsider watching a movie. Liquor had a funny way of enhancing emotions. Emotions like need, want, lust, self-loathing, loneliness and pain. He never resented his best friend, never expected him to let go of his relationship because Hiccup's failed. It was just hard not to be jealous of his happiness, of his luck. That jealousy only made him feel like more of a loser than he started at tonight.

He watched his friend disappear into the darkness of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. The sound resonated through the apartment and in that moment, he felt like slipping and calling Astrid. He knew that he shouldn't, he knew it was a bad fucking idea but when he felt alone, she was all he could think of.

Hiccup walked lazily towards his own bedroom, already prepared to grab his head phones to drown out the sounds of his friends love making. His stomach was a hollow pit his heart fell into and he didn't know if he felt sick because of the alcohol or because it was emotional sickness. Either way he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his t-shirt, flopping himself onto his bed. He had grown since high school. He was taller with better muscle tone and over all filled out his awkward limbs and teeth. He was still a dork though. Still working to be an engineer and still had hardly a social life to speak of. Except for Jack and Rapunzel.

He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He felt like if he closed them, the world would start moving without his consent.

Just as he was about to attempt close them, the sound of his door opening had him sitting up. He thought he had moved quickly but found that his brain registered the movement seconds later that he speculated. Odin all mighty, he could not do tequila anymore.

"Jack?" he called, seeing the small hall light glinting off silver hair. His eyes moved to the smaller figure standing next to him, her hand clutching his lovingly. Rapunzel still stood in her under garments, Jack was without his blue button up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, hearing his own words slur a bit.

Rapunzel shook her head and moved past Jack towards him, there was a smile on her face that matched the haziness of her green eyes and her red features. She was very drunk. He barely heard the door close as he watched her climb onto his queen sized bed. He moved so that he was kneeling on the mattress, trying to make sense of the situation he found himself in.

"We just decided that it's your birthday." She said, sitting on the bed facing him. She copied his position so she knelt in front of him on the mattress. Her small hands rested on her knees and made her breasts pressed together. He tried hard to keep his gaze on her,

"Not something you just decide, kinda just is." He said sarcastically. She giggled and he could help but give her an awkward smile in return. He looked back at Jack who was making his way toward them as well. This was all getting weird. Did he close his eyes and fall asleep?

"We also decided that you deserved something fun and spontaneous in your life to get your mind off Astrid." Jack said with a lopsided smirk. That same smirk that he had when he did something really stupid. Hiccup opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about when he watched his friend sit behind the blonde beauty before him and move her hair to place a kiss on her neck.

It all clicked at once and his entire body went hot in a mix of embarrassment and shock. His face turned redder and his freckles stood out on his cheeks and chest.

"Are you guys serious?! That-that-that's not something you do for a guy's birthday! I don't want any part of your—"

Before he knew what happened, his rather intelligent brain not picking up Jacks movements until the pale boy had already grabbed his flailing hands and placed them on Rapunzel's breasts. Time had stopped for that quick moment. They were both soft and firm under his hands, a perfect handful. His hormones were spurred on by the liquor in his system and his eyes met another pair of green. Her eyes were obviously unfocused with alcohol and so were his and Jacks. Some alarm in the back of his head told him this was a bad idea and choice to make while inebriated but that lonely, self-loathing boy inside of him begged to have this moment.

Rapunzel was his first love in college and this was as close as he was ever going to get to her. Jack was his best friend and something told him it was wrong but there he was, kissing along the blonde's neck with no fuck to be given. The brunette pulled his hands away,

"This is not exact the birthday present I—" Hiccup held his breath as Jack unhooked Rapunzels bra so that she was bare before him, "—had…in mind.."

"We're all friends, Hic." Jack said, his body behind his girlfriends, "This is just having fun. Don't over think it."

The white haired male gave him a smirk and sucked on the soft flesh between Rapunzel's neck and shoulder. She gasped and moaned, arching her back a bit and pushing her breasts out towards the nerd. Hiccup looked at them, nipples were hard and dusted a light pink on her lightly tanned skin. She was always in the sun. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on her breasts again, testing their feel before massaging them softly, watching her face with half mass green eyes. He heard her moan for him, her hands rested on his forearms. Her sounds fed the liquid courage inside him.

Before he knew what had happened, he could taste her flesh on his tongue and her hands were in his hair. He rolled a hard nipple with his tongue while his other hand squeezed the other globe, rolling that nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He remembered what Astrid said she liked and it seemed that Rapunzel was no different. She clutched his head to her, her back arched as Jack ran his fingers over the sides of her panties.

Jack was at work, leaving hot open mouthed kisses up and down her neck, sucking and playing as he inched her panties down her hips. His liquor laden brain a mix of hormones and testosterone, endorphins running wild with the excitement of their fun and the pleasure he knew was to come. He had never truly played the idea of sharing Rapunzel, never one to really share anything, but he knew that Hiccup needed not only a confidence boost but just a hot sexy memory something to replace those months with Astrid that was tearing him apart.

Large pale hands moved down rounded hips before one hand dipped down to gently play with the part of her that was weeping for attention. She gasped, clutching Hiccup's hair tighter, pulling a moan from the boy. Hiccup glanced up to see Jack turn her head with his free hand, and kiss her passionately. It was an odd sensation, watching someone kiss the girl you were pleasuring. It was erotic and voyeuristic but his erection was almost painful now, pressing against his jeans. He had moved to the other breast, giving it the same attention. He could hear her cry out against Jack's lips in her ecstasy from his thoughtfulness. He moved his head back up to his normal height, the sound of her nipple popping from his mouth was wet.

Jack's blue eyes caught his and broke the kiss. As if reading his mind, Hiccup took those plump lips for himself, tasting the forbidden cavern he never dreamed he could ever sample. She tasted like tequila and honey. Her hands ran down his chest, her blunt nails scraped over his nipples and made him shudder. Tongues danced and delved, she moaned and cried out against his lips and he swallowed the sounds. He was sure that Jack had found something else to occupy his time.

He pulled away to breathe for a moment as Jack leaned forward and whispered into Rapunzel's ear,

"Have you ever thought about us, together, Punzie?"

Long fingers rubbed against her folds and she shuddered, "Mm-hmm." She moaned out.

Hiccup wasn't sure what possessed the totally straight Jack Overland to push this event to a new level but he had a feeling that he was being his usual adventurous self only driven by tequila. One moment he was taking a moment to catch his breath and the next his best friend's mouth was placed firmly over his. The blonde was squished between their bodies, he could feel her hard wet nipples against his chest. He felt like pulling away but when he heard her gasp and begin to unbuckle his pants, he knew this was more of a show.

The brunette closed his eyes and allowed Jack to dominate their kiss, his tongue invaded his mouth. He tasted of beer and tequila. Teeth grazed his bottom lip and dragged along the abused flesh as the white haired male pulled away with a self-satisfied smirk. Hiccup obviously had the confused look on his face because Jack grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs with his own. She was soaked, dripping down her thighs. Of course it was a cause of the enhancing liquor and chemicals but she was turned on by their act. Hiccup hummed in delight, almost smirking himself.

A small hand wrapped around his girth, his pants and boxers had been shoved down leaving him bare to the girl of his dreams and his best friend. The blonde smiled and ran her finger down from the soft head of him down the throbbing vein to his base.

"It's pretty." She said, taking hold of the firmness. Her voice was filled with girlish desire yet the word pretty was almost embarrassing to the boy. He felt like pulling away until Jack chuckled, making circular motions with his fingers around her small bundle of nerves. She cried out and shivered, gripping him firmly. It was chain reaction of ecstasy.

"Pretty?" Hiccup questioned, hissing his words as shots of pleasure sent tingles over his skin.

"She's an artist. 'Pretty' is a good thing." Jack said with a smirk.

Jack's fingers left the warmth of her center to button his jeans, pushing his pants down to his knees. He backed up a bit to put more distance between them. Rapunzel moved with him. For a moment Hiccup though that it was over, that now he had to watch. His excitement almost plummeted until Rapunzel went to her hands and knees before his knelt body, Jack had one hand on her hip and the other around his cock. It took Hiccup a moment to realize where this was going, watching as Rapunzel arched back and placed a hand around the base of his own cock. His excitement doubled and it all felt like a dream from there. No one had ever gone down on him before. Astrid hated it and so did most other girls. He accepted that his type of girl wasn't one that liked to do it.

Her mouth went around the head of him, sucking the soft skin, running her tongue under the ridge. He gasped and gripped her hair with one hand. Jack slowly pushed into her from behind, causing Rapunzel to moan around him. It sent vibrations up his shaft and down to his toes. For the love of Thor, this was going to be hard.

It didn't take long for Jack to begin his pace, sliding in and out of the girl while she matched his pace by sliding Hiccups cock in and out of her mouth. Her hand took care of what she could not fit, gripping and moving with the established rhythm. Her moans are what drove him insane, her cries of pleasure that made him feel like he was going to cum way to soon. He couldn't though. He closed his eyes for a moment to regain his bearings before he opened them again and found himself back on the edge of no return. To watch her take him into her mouth over and over, to see Jack pounding into her from behind, her backside shook slightly as flesh hit flesh.

Her body trembled and she took him deep into her mouth as she arched more. Hiccup knew that she had orgasmed and it was Jack who dipped his fingers between her thighs rubbed the aching bundle of nerves as he continued to push into her. It caused her to moan longer, heavier, sending vibrations through Hiccup like a tidal wave as the coil inside him got tighter and tighter. He saw Jack shut his eyes and bite his bottom lip, keeping pace. Rapunzel sucked him into her mouth over and over until he felt his hips flex to thrust into her mouth.

That coil got tighter and tighter, motions got faster and his head spun with haziness that not all activity could work off.

In that moment, that coil inside him snapped as he grabbed her hair with both hands and let himself go inside her hot mouth. She made a surprised sound before he could hear her gulp to accommodate her tiny mouth. Jack was only a moment behind, slamming home one more time before he held her hips to him and groaned out his own orgasm.

The next moments were a blur. He remembered watching Rapunzel letting herself flop onto the bed, having taken all that he and Jack offered and passing out. She was asleep within seconds and neither of them were far behind. Jack had taken one side of her and Hiccup had taken the other. Sleep never came so fast and his world stopped moving when he closed his eyes.

He was extremely warm.

His head pounded against his skull, his body was pressed against something soft and he could hear a heartbeat that was not his own. His green eyes opened slowly, squinting at the room that was barely lit by what sun could get in through the blinds. His green eyes blinked back sleep and he groaned. His head hurt and he…was that Jack?

His eyes opened wider and he almost pulled away as quickly as possible. Something inside him told him to stay put. His head was cushioned on Rapunzel's soft breasts, her hand was in his hair with his arms around her middle. Jack was resting on her flat stomach, his arms around her hips and her hand in his has well. He groaned as his head pounded. He could see things from last night, images that he could've swore he had dreamed. Obviously he hadn't.

He sat up slowly, removing his naked flesh from hers. He ran a hand down his face. He had a threesome with his best friend and his girlfriend. They were all drunk and he was pretty sure that they were going to hate him.

"Lay the fuck back down, Hic." He heard a husky masculine mumble.

"Huh?" he said said.

"Stop moving and go back to sleep." He mumbled again, his brow furrowing.

Hiccup blushed, "Do you…do you remember what…?"

"Hiccup." He said, "Shut up. You're talking to loud."

"Mmmm.." Rapunzel moaned sleepily, her own brow furrowed, "I'm cold." She said softly.

Hiccup lost his resolve and found himself laying back down and pulling the blonde into his arms. Jack had followed suit and wrapped his arms around the girl's middle, pressing his chest to her back. All three huddled under the sheet, closing their eyes as their girl sighed happily and dosed off.

His birthday present was a topic for another day.


	3. Your Kink

Since his birthday everything had been different.

At first it had been odd and kind of awkward, since none of them had really thought it out or planned it. Jack and him talked it out and figured that it was definitely just a one time thing. It was supposed to be an adventurous and spontaneous moment of fun, that was it. And it was fun and rather hot, they had both agreed on that.

But the awkwardness didn't start until Rapunzel came over to study one day.

Rapunzel moved her head to her music, one ear bud in her ear and the other hanging. She sat on the couch with her legs curled up and her text book open armed with a highlighter and a notebook. She wore her usual comfortable clothes which consisted of a over sized sweater, leggings and no shoes. Her hair was up in a messy bun and a small smile on her face. She always liked studying at Jack's place. It was nicer than her dorm. She couldn't afford to move out and off campus like them.

The clicked unlocked and she raised her head in confusion. Jack was in the shower.

The door opened to reveal a very sweaty Hiccup. He had his gym bag in one hand, wearing no shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. His lean muscled frame freckled lightly and tanned skin was red from the work out. Her green eyes widened and she felt her cheeks warm rapidly.

Images of that body, what lied under those basketball shorts fluttered through her head.

"Oh, hey Rapunzel." he said casually with a smile, ignoring how his heart skipped a bit.

The blonde gave a nervous wave, "H-Hi." she squeaked.

She looked away from him and back at her book although all she could see was her minds imagination conjuring how his chest looked when she was looking up at him, how her mouth stretched to accommodate him. God, she was the worst girlfriend ever! She should not be having thoughts like this! It was all a horrible mistake.

No one had to know that three years ago, she had the biggest crush on both of them. Jack never had to know that she couldn't choose between the two when they seemed to both have interest in her. And Hiccup will never know that she chose Jack because he had the confidence to ask her out first.

The tension was tangible in the room, filling the empty spaces and weighing down on both of them.

"Uh…just over here to study?" he said, giving her an awkward sideways smile.

"Uh-huh." she answered, never looking back up at him yet not being able to read any of the words in her book.

"Um, okay, I guess i'll…see you around?" he said walking backward towards his bedroom.

"Yep!" she chirped, eyes still down.

Once he was safely in his room, Hiccup proceeded to bang his head against the opposite wall repeatedly.

These series of events led to a very heated argument between jack and Rapunzel. Jack had accepted the act for what it was and moved on while Rapunzel had confessed that she had been distant with him because all she could think about was had happened a couple days ago.

"It was fun, Punz. That's it. You dont need to feel guilty about liking it." he tried to reason. He reached up and placed a clean plate in the cabinet.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place! Now I'm all confused!" she said, her voice shook in slight desperation.

His hand froze over the next plate and his eyes narrowed, "Confused about what?"

"About this whole thing! I dont want to-to make love with you and think someone else is missing!" she cried, pacing back and forth in her nervousness. Her bare feet slapped against the hard wood floor, wearing a pair of short cotton shorts and a tank top.

"Whoa, is that really how you feel? That I don't do it for you any more?" he said, stopping what he was doing to confront her.

"No! Its not that you dont do it for me, its just—"

"You want him?" he asked sounded incredulous.

"That's not what I meant! I mean that I—"

"You rather have him instead of—"

"NO! I saying that I care about both you deeply and now I feel like we're leaving him out!" she yelled.

Rapunzel didn't yell. Not unless she had a good reason to do so, or felt passionately about something. Both stood there, staring at each other as the realization dawned on her boyfriend.

"So you want both of us? You care about both of us?" he asked

"Yes." she replied softly as she rubbed her temples.

"And you want me to share you?" His voice went a little higher as he tried to wrap his head around exactly what his lover was saying. He didnt share very well, with anything. Surely she must be out of her mind if she thought that he would share the girl he loved.

"N-No! I just brought this up because I'm not sure what to do about all this!" she pleaded. Jack reached for her pulling her into his arms and kissing her soundly. She gasped yet fell into the motions, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He reach down and lifted her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pulled away from her lips to look at her eyes.

"Do you love me still?"

"Of course I do, Jack." she replied.

"Then that's all that matters. Just keep loving me." he smirked possessively. She let out an 'eep' as his big hand squeezed the firm globes of her backside. He didnt bother making to his room, he knew that it Hiccup was midterm studying which meant never coming out and head phones in.

Jack walked her to the living room so that she was over the carpet when he knelt down, taking her with him. She giggled, never letting him go. He kissed her again, exploring the mouth that drove him wild. She tasted of the candies she had been sucking on while she had been studying. She always tasted sweet.

Her hands moved down his shoulders, down his chest to gripped the hem of his t-shirt. Jack took the hint and smirked against her mouth, pulling away for a moment to pull the offending fabric off his body. She giggled, her hands exploring the dips and contours of his muscled chest as he kissed down her neck. His hips moved against hers, rubbing the rough jean of his groin again the soft cotton of her mound. He moved down her body leaving open-mouthed kisses on her skin. He divested her of her tank top, glad that she didn't bother with a bra since it was time for bed.

He smirked against her skin as she leaned back a bit, using one hand to hold herself up while the other ran fingers through his hair. His lips moved past her heavy breasts and she almost pouted until his hand grabbed the waist of both her shorts and underwear, pulling them down her legs as he kissed his way down her body…

Hiccup sighed for the sixth time in the last hour. He was trying to study, trying to pass his finals but all he could think about was that Rapunzel was in the apartment and she had not come and said hi to him. Usually she would cook and bring him dinner or check in on him when she passed the door. Ever since his birthday nothing had been the same. Honestly he just wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

He looked at his clock and sighed. It was already 11:30. He needed to get to sleep.

The nerd leaned back in his desk chair and stretched, the sound of guitars and heavy drums beat through his head phones. He stood, wearing only a pair of cotton pants, and made his way to the door. He hadn't eaten and he was starving. Bare feet softly padded the carpet, opening his door with his iPod in one had. Something unfamiliar came through the noise as the song slowed down. Huh.

He pulled out his head phones, the sounds got louder as he made his way down the hall to the living room. If he didnt know better, it kinda sounded like…

Hiccup turned the corner and his eyes went wide, his ipod and headphones fell from his hands. His best friend was laying on his stomach on the carpeted ground, a pair of smooth tan legs over his shoulders. The blonde beauty of his dreams was sitting up, her hands buried in white locks as he ate her out. Her moans and cries bounced off the walls around them. Her head was thrown back a bit, her messy bun falling. His face turned red and he backed up and hit the wall making a loud thump.

Her green eyes opened and fell on him. He could feel his cock stir as blood pooled to his pelvis. He looked at her, eyes met as she opened her mouth. He watched as her cheeks heated and she gasped,

"Hiccup.." she moaned out as he eyes closed and her body shuddered. Hiccup knew right then that his voyeurism earned him an embarrassing hard on.

Jack got onto his knees, letting her fall onto her back as her legs were hook on his shoulders. His eyes were filled with confusion and a mix of anger. He watched his girlfriend writhe in her orgasm while his jealousy rose in his chest.

"What the hell, Punzie?" he said. He had never had a girlfriend call another guys name with him.

She gasped for air before her eyes looked behind him. Jack sat up on his knees and turned around, his angry blue eyes met embarrassed green ones.

"I swear I had no idea!" Hiccup said, his hands flailing about. Jack glared him, his lips pulled into a deep frown. He looked back at Rapunzel to see the blush on her face even though she tried to hid it behind her hands. It all clicked.

"He's your kink." he said with a mischievous smirk. She didn't answer.

"I'm her what?" Hiccup asked, confused.

Jack smiled, "You're her kink. She gets turned on when you're watching. It gets her hot and bothered when you're in the room with us. Little innocent Punzie has a very dirty kink." Jack turned back to his girlfriend who was blushing like mad.

She squeezed her naked thighs together as if it would hide her body from them. It didn't. Jack grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him,

"I'm right aren't I?" he asked. Rapunzel looked at his blue eyes before looking away, crossing her arms over her breasts,

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said, not very convincingly. Jack smirked and ran a hand through his hair before looking back at the wide eyed Hiccup.

"Go into the right night stand in the top drawer." he told him. Hiccup didn't move at first until he watched Jack bend down over her and capture her lips in a rough kiss. Hiccup moved quickly, his erection bobbing in his cotton sleeping pants. He made his way to Jack's room and to the night stand.

The brunette hesitated for a moment before opening it. Inside was a mix of things. Chap-stick, extra chargers, some condoms, pens and pencils but what he noticed was the small tube that rolled to the front of the drawer. His eyes widened and his hear beat faster. Jack wasn't thinking about actually…

Rapunzel looked over Jack's shoulder as Hiccup walked back into the room. Heat pooled into her stomach at the look on his face. His cheeks were a light pink but his eyes held a sinful lust in them. They were dark green on color, watching her as he walked over to them. She gasped and blushed, almost pulling away from the lips that were sucking on her aching breasts. Jack and her were both on their knees on the carpet, facing each other with his back toward the hallway still.

Hiccup paused for a moment and she could almost see the pep talk he was giving himself silently. She pushed Jack's shoulder back,

"Hiccup, you dont have to—"

His lips captured hers in a soft sensual kiss as he knelt down on the floor with them. They were her own personal yin and yang. Jack's hands grabbed her lips, bending to hungrily take her hard nipple into his mouth. Hiccup was slow and drawn out in his kiss, his hand ran down her back down to her pert backside.

They switched places from the night of his birthday. Jack took his place kneeling in front of her while Hiccup was at her back this time. She could feel both their cocks pressed against her. Images flashed through her imagination and her body grew hotter, skin pressed to naked skin. Jack was busy with her breasts while she leaned back her head on Hiccup's chest, while the brunettes lips nibble on her earlobe and left love bites along her neck.

"This was what you wanted, is it Punz?" Jack said huskily, his hands moving south. She gasped as they found their destination. She was soaked from their attention and from her earlier release. She moaned as Hiccup's hands slid up her sides and grabbed her breasts from behind. She gasped.

"Yes.." she mewled.

"I'm your kink?" Hiccup asked, rolling her hard peaks between his fingers. She arched her back, assaulted with the large hands of her lovers sending her sensitive body into over drive.

"Yes!" she cried. Hiccup chuckled, his pride and self-esteem heightened, empowered by his ability to being such control of Rapunzel's pleasure. He met Jacks eyes and they shared a moment of silent understanding. They knew what this was now. This was her pleasure they sought. Jack wanted her to be pleasured and wanton and, like most kinks, it wasn't a necessity but a delight. While he didn't like to share, he knew that this was helping Hiccup as well. Had this been anyone but Hiccup, he would've had to have a serious talk about their relationship. But oddly, this didn't seem so weird.

"Spread them." he demanded in a deep lusty baritone. She allowed him to spread her legs more until he lay back on his back and pulled her out of Hiccups hands for her to straddle him. She gasped, her hands went to his pale chest to brace herself.

"What-What are we doing?" she asked, cheeks red. He smirked,

"Having some fun." he answered.

She gasped, feeling the naked hot flesh of Hiccup's rod pressed against her backside once more. Jack had pulled down his pants to let his cock spring forth, pressing against her weeping center. Her eyes went wide, her hair had already been pulled and free of its bindings. She licked her lips nervously,

"I dont think I can take—"

"If you dont like it we'll stop, okay?" Hiccup said into her ear sweetly. She looked back at his smiling face, his freckles stood out on his pink cheeks. She looked back down at Jack who sat up on his elbows,

"We promise." he said. She bit her lip and nodded nervously. Jack smiled and let his fingers rub small circled against her bundle of nerves poking out between her pink folds. She gasped and moaned, barely paying attention as Hiccup took his chance to lather his cock with the lube that Jack had him grab.

"You need to relax, dont think." Jack said moving his hand to his shaft and pressing the head of his to her folds. "Whenever you're ready." he said with a smirk. She felt her hormones go wild and her skin tingled at the prospect of having him inside her.

She let herself lower down onto him. His hands went to her hips, hissing as she engulfed him in her tight heat.

She leaned back against the strong chest behind her. Jack suddenly pulled her hair down so that her lips met his. Hiccup took the opportunity to gently part her firm backside and placed the head of him at her tight opening. She gasped against Jack's lips and arched her back, closing her eyes tight as Hiccup inched his way inside her other entrance. Jack kept kissing her until Hiccup was seated inside her as well.

She shuddered, the mix of stretching pain and the onslaught of amazing ecstasy had her body in a frenzy. Her thighs shook a bit, her back arched. She gave a wiggle to test the feel. She felt like she was over stuffed, like it was all too much but it over took her senses in a way that left in nothing but amazing pleasure.

The boys groaned when she moved. Both didnt care that they could feel the other inside her. Jack hook his hands on her thighs while Hiccup took a hold of her hips. She began to ride Jack while Hiccup thrust in and out of her back entrance. They found a rhythm together, every time they met in a thrust, the heads their cocks reached her end making her cry out. She stayed half bent over Jack, giving the entirety of the position in a new angle.

"Faster.." she moaned, throwing her head back.

"Fuck.." both boys said, echoing each other.

Both knew that they were in slight competition. Neither could cum before the other and live it down. Despite being the best of friends, they still had testosterone coursing through them and still had the biological need to impress the alpha female.

Soon her legs got tired and Jack sat up a bit to move her hips up and down on him as Hiccup thrust into her in time. Her cries and screams of passion echoed off the walls, waking their neighbors. She came for the second time, her walls clenched Jack while her body tingled and spasmed, clenching Hiccup's cock as well. Neither had to worry about their silent race to the finish because both couldn't handle the her searing tight grip anymore.

Both groaned out their orgasm as they came inside her, hot and gushing as they held onto to her. Hiccup sat back on his calves while Jack sat up all the way and placed his head on her shoulder. All three took in the air they needed, bodies tingled and shivered as the fireworks behind their eyelids faded into dull pulsing.

Hiccup was the first to pull out of her and she gasped before he fell to the carpet on his back. Rapunzel followed his lead and pulled herself off Jack and fell to the floor. The white haired male laid back down. All three looked at the ceiling, chests rising and falling. No one said a word, naked and completely satisfied.

"Is…is this a thing now?" Rapunzel asked out loud what they had all been thinking.

Both handsome men turned their head and looked at her, taking in her beauty.

"Do you want it to be?" Jack asked. Hiccup looked at him, over Rapunzel's heaving breasts.

"I dont know…" she answered honestly.

Hiccup took her hand in his, lacing their fingers, "You dont have to know now."

Jack took her other hand, doing the same, "We'll figure it out together."


End file.
